The hoenn tale Retold Slightly
by MrRedfox
Summary: Ash has just won the Jhoto Championship and is now thinking about going to Hoenn with his freinds. warning: AdvanceShipping in chapter 2 and up probably.
1. To Hoenn

_In a land where Pokemon trainers and coordinators are in a constant disagreement with each other, two would show that such a feud is pointless._

__________________________________________________________________

It was nice day in the little town of Pallet, perfect for a party. Ash had just won the title of Jhoto Champion. Ash saw most of his friends he meet on his journey, including Gary.

_Ash's POV_

"This is great an all but…" Ash though. "I wonder what the Hoenn region is like" He continued to wonder, until he heard some familiar voices start to announce there motto.

"Prepare-" a woman started before being cutoff with ash nonchalantly commanding Pikachu, his electric mouse and best friend, to thunderbolt the group.

Ash watched the three fly off, like usual, and now he had an even greater want for something new.

After the party was over, it was getting dark and Ash's friends had decided to stay at his house. When they were all in the living room Ash decided it was time to tell them his plans. "Misty, Brock, I've decided to go to the Hoenn region and continue my journey."

"Here we go again. How long are you gonna keep at this?" Misty asked, sounding quiet bored. "Well this time I'm going to start over" Ash said, which he was rewarded with odd looks.

"What?" Brock asked in confusion. "I'm only going to use only the pokemon I find in Hoenn and Pikachu." "That sounds like a great id-no it doesn't" Brock started before Misty cutoff. Brock an Misty started to get in an argument whether this was a good idea or not. Ash just left silently, knowing they would be at it for a while.

When he left the house he felt the nice breeze Pallet had to offer on this nice summer night. Then he silently mad his way to professor Oaks lab to get some advice. As he entered he noticed Tracey and Gary were talking about something but ignored them. When he saw professor Oak, he asked what he would do when he got there he notice Tracey and Gary talking about something, but he ignored them.

When he got to professor Oak he asked if he knew what the Hoenn region is like. "Well I've heard it's a nice region, and its quite warm and has little to no snow. Of course I've only heard about it through professor Birch." "Who's professor Birch" Ash asked. "He the professor of the Hoenn region. If your still planning to go there I can inform him that you will be there." "Sounds great!" Ash said. "Also I've heard that you wanted to use only Pikachu and the pokemon you catch in Hoenn" Oak continued.

Ash: that's right

Oak: Well, if you want, I can tell Birch to give you a starter Pokemon.

Ash: That would be nice, but I would prefer to catch it in the wild

Oak: alright then. Well you better get going, its getting late and I know you mother would not like her little champion to out very late at night.

Ash: Bye Professor.

With that he left, and when he got home he noticed his friends were asleep. He gave a big but silent yawn and left for his bed.

THE NEXT MORNING 8:24 A.M.

uugh… what time is it Pikachu. ASH BREAKFAST, he heard his mother call. "Man she must have some psychic power or something." he though to himself. He got up to see his friends wide and awake. "So did you tell professor Oak" Brock asked.

"Yeah and he told me he would tell professor Birch to take me to his lab." "Well when are we going" Misty asked. "Tomorrow at noon." Brock told her. The rest of the day was spent getting ready to go and saying some goodbye's.

THE DAY 9:30 A.M.

"C'mon guys we're gonna be late" Ash said. "wait up Ash" Misty told him. Soon they saw the ship. After getting on board they went to there rooms to get settled. "Hey Ash, look at this" Misty said while showing him a little flyer.

Flyer:

**Tired of the same old fighting Gyms? Getting eight badges and fighting the leagues again and again?**

**Whether you're an experienced trainer or a new trainer entirely, you can enjoy a new sensation, Coordinating.**

**For more details ask a Contest Hall nearest to you.**

Ash was in awe at what the flyer had said. "A new sensation? Coordinating?" he thought. "Ash? Ash? Earth to Ash." Misty called out. "Whaa" Ash said coming out of his thoughts. "You were spacing out" Misty told him. "Meh" Ash said. He tried to ignore what had happened and move on, but he felt that he might want to know more about this "Coordinating"

THE NEXT DAY 3:12 P.M. (This story is really moving)

Announcer: Well ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at the Hoenn region. We will be stopping near Littleroot town.

(After Exiting the Ship)

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Ash exclaimed. "Well let's head to town and meet professor Birch" Brock said. Thus they went forth to Littleroot town. "Well the name 'Little' root town seems fitting." Misty said. "Except for the professor's lab over there" Ash pointed to a large building. Then Ash ran over to see if the building was the right one. He knocked on the door and waited. Then a man with brown hair and a brown beard appeared at the door.

"Hello you, must be Ash Ketchum." the man said. "Yeah, and your professor Birch?" he asked. "That would be me. C'mon in and we'll talk." "ok" Ash said. As Ash and friends walked in they noticed another girl. Misty and Brock simply took a single glance at her. Ash on the other hand started to stare without noticing.


	2. A New Friend

Authors Note: After looking at last chapter I've decided to put a tad bit more thought into this one. Besides the Jhoto Championship, little to nothing has changed before Jhoto.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**oww" Ash wined as Misty hit him on the head. "What was that for!?" he shouted at Misty. Then he noticed that Misty was now approaching the girl.**

**Misty: Hello, sorry about my friend.**

**Girl: its alright, and you are?**

**Misty: I'm Misty, that's Brock over there, and lover boy here is Ash.**

**Girl: (giggles) well my name is May, Nice to meet you.**

**Misty: same.**

**(After Misty walks back) "So what did she tell you? Did she say what her name was?" Ash asked anxiously." "Well if you must know, Brock Jr., her name is May." Misty replied annoyed slightly. "what's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked now annoyed.**

**Ash walked back over to the girl.**

**Ash: So I hear your name is May.**

**May: yeah, and your Ash?**

**Ash: yep… ( Ash starts staring again)**

**May: uhhh.. "oh sorry, must have spaced out!" Ash quickly replied again. "oooook, do you like me?" she asked. "NO" Ash replied while quickly turning away. "Well anyways why are you here?" Ash turned to face her again and said "I came here to ask professor Birch if he could help me get around Hoenn." "Oh, well I came to get a starter pokemon" she said. "I see, so your gonna challenge the Gyms?" Ash asked. "surrree" May replied with a nervous laugh. ("she doesn't seem to be very enthused")**

**Ash though.**

"**Well" Professor Birch Blurted out "May are you ready to get your starter pokemon" "yea whatever" she replied uncaringly.**

"**Alright then (Birch takes out 3 pokeballs from his bag) you can choose from either: Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. First up Treecko (Birch throws a poke ball and a green gecko appears). Well May what do you think"**

**May looked at it "its… kind of creepy." she replied as the treecko gave a sad expression.**

**Birch: Well next up Mudkip (Mudkip enters in a similar fashion to Treecko)**

**May: Hmm…. "I'll take it!" said Misty.**

**Birch: ummm ok, and you are**

**Misty: Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym. "Quit stellin' My Fraise!" Ash exclaimed.**

**Birch: Well.. May you don't want Mudkip do you?**

**May: nope.**

**Birch: fine Misty you can have it.**

**Misty: Yay I got a Mudkip "Misty, Stop stealing my lines!" Ash exclaimed again. Misty: NEVER!**

**Birch: Well (ignoring Ash and Misty) how about Torchic (Do I need to say it again?)**

**May: (looking at the small bird) well its… kind a cute. I'll take it.**

**Birch: alright then (gives May the pokeball) here's its pokeball. Ash!**

**Ash: yea?**

**Birch: Since Torchic and Mudkip have been taken, why don't you have Treecko? (Treecko perks up at this thought)**

**Ash: Well I kind of wanted to use only the pokemon I catch in the wild. (Treecko slumps down hearing this) well I guess I could take him since he looks so sad. Treecko jumps to him, **_**Treecko Treecko, **_**Treecko happily chirped.**

**Birch: Well alright then Ash here's Treecko's pokeball and a map of Hoenn, and before I forget Misty here Mudkips pokeball.**

**Ash & Misty: thanks.**

**And with that they all left the lab.**

**Ash: so May what are you going to do if your not going to challenge the Gyms?**

**May: I don't know, but I was thinking about just traveling, I love traveling!**

**Ash: Well ok, but do you want to travel with us?**

**May: Ok, I guess it would probably be better to travel with friends and someone who likes you.**

**Ash: Ok (YES! [he thought.]) Alright Brock navigate.**

**Brock: what if I don't want to?**

**Ash: To bad.**

**Brock: Fine, I'll navigate and you can talk with your girlfriend.**

**Ash: (whispering in Brocks ear) SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Brock: yeaaaah righhht**

**SOMEWHERE BETWEEN OREBURGH AND PETALBURG 9:10 P.M.**

**Brock: Well we should be getting close.**

**Ash: CLOSE! We need to be THERE soon. (walks up to May) Hey you gonna be able to walk for another hour?**

**May: maybe, it would be nice to take a break soon.**

**Ash: we don't have time to re-"grrr" his stomach interrupted. Well maybe we could rest. Also do you l... He said trying to find he right words. When he looked to where she was he saw she was now heading over to brock. (arrggh) Ash thought when he failed to confess.**

**May: Brock, Misty Said you were a good cook is that true?**

**Brock: yep, just let me get the supplies and I'll cook you love birds a meal you won't forget. However when he looked up he saw May staring… at Ash. Brock knew now that it wasn't just a one-sided love. However he wasn't sure how Misty was taking this so well. Or… was she?**

**20 minutes later **

**Ash: well Brock is lunch ready**

**Misty: Yea I'm Starving**

**May: I don't think I can go much longer without food**

**Brock: Well its…… DONE!**

**Ash, Misty, & May: YAY!**

**After 20 minutes of eating**

**May: that was great**

**Ash: well that's Brock's standard**

**Misty: hey May wanna sleep by me tonight**

**May: ok**

**Brock: uh-oh, he though**

**10 minutes later**

**Everyone: goodnight**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that's it for now**


	3. Arriving At PetalBurg

**Well here is the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SOMEWHERE BETWEEN LITTLEROOT AND PETALBURG (monotonous, ain't it?)**

**May felt someone moving her until she finally realized it was Misty. "What is it Misty?" May asked, just realizing that it was still night. **

**Misty: Listen and listen good, Ash is mine.**

**May: doesn't seem that way… (while yawning) can't we have this discussion some other time?**

**Misty: Listen, you better back off or… (Misty noticed May was laying back down and had turned the other way.)**

**DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME (she uttered as loud as she could without waking anyone else up). There was no response.**

**Misty: fine, you can rest, cause it just means you'll fall even harder when you lose him (she thought to herself before she went back to sleep).**

**YOU KNOW WHERE: 7:41 A.M.**

**Ash: WAKE UP GUYS, he exclaimed, WE GOT TO GET GOING! Everyone got up still slightly sleepy.**

**May: hey why don't you train you Treecko and we'll get some more sleep? (Misty & Brock joining in)**

**Fine, he said in defeat.**

**Misty: 2 years with him and I STILL don't see where he gets his energy from.**

**Everyone went back for a few more minutes of rest.**

**With Ash:**

**Well Treecko its about time we star-, Ash cut off when he saw a bird pokemon. Wonder what that pokemon is, he said as he polled his pokedex out (don't ask from where, you wouldn't want to know) and examined the pokemon.**

**Pokedex: Taillow the tiny swallow pokemon, Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, it will weaken if it becomes hungry.**

Ash: well I suppose a flying type might be nice, Go Treecko. "Treecko treek" the tiny gecko pokemon shouted after being released. Alright Treecko attack Taillow. Treecko did so with a pound attack. The bird pokemon was not happy.

Ash was looking at how to find out what Treecko's attacks were, when the bird started to fly toward Treecko. However Ash commanded Treecko to jump over the attack, and Treecko did so with ease. Finally founding where the attack list was and checking Treecko's attack he told it to use pound on Taillow again. Ash was getting it easy as his blow had landed again, but now the bird's ability kicked in and he was even stronger. This time Taillow hit Treecko hard with a peck attack. However, Treecko got right back up and gave it a pound attack, ending the birds flight.

Ash: go pokeball, and the sphere went to the bird pokemon and captured it with no hesitation. Yes I got… a Taillow!

8:20 A.M.

After returning Treecko back to his pokeball and returning back to his friends he found they had already eaten and were about ready to go.

Misty: so how did training go?

Ash: good I trained Treecko a little and managed to get a Taillow!

May: that's great Ash.

Brock: well if your ready, lets get going.

Ash: alright!

Thus they continued onward to Petalburg

Petalburg 9:00 A.M.

May: well here we are in Petalburg!

Ash: You sound really happy to be here.

May: Of course! This place is my home.

Ash: Oh, and where is your house?

May: Over there (she pointed to an odd looking building).

Ash: alright, since were here lets go.

So they went to the building and when they enter were greeted by two adults and a short boy.

Man & Woman: Hello May, we're glad your home. Who are your friends?

May: Hi Dad, Hi Mom. That guy over there is Brock, he is a pokemon breeder. The girl over there is Misty, she is the Cerulean Gym Leader, and over here is Ash, he is a han- pokemon trainer, trying to become a pokemon master (She quickly corrected herself). Guys this is my Dad, Norman, and my mom, Caroline,… and my brother Max (she finished as if her parents told her to)

Max: May's got a boyfriend, May's got a boyfriend! May simply gave him a death glare which made him stop quickly.

Norman: so Ash, if you're here you must want to challenge me to a Gym battle?

Ash: so you're the Gym Leader… sure!

Norman: great, by the way how many badges do you have.

May: zero

Norman: really?

Ash: yeah this will be the first, is something wrong with that?

Max: well this a level five Gym meaning it would be wise to have battled four other Gym Leaders before you come here, Al.

Ash: Ash, and so what? My Pikachu can handle whatever you throw at us right Pikachu? Pika Peek, Pikachu replied. However I should heal my other pokemon before I battle.

Norman: well if that's what you want.

Caroline: So May what pokemon did you get?

May: Well.. Go Torchic! Torchic Tor! The pokemon called out.

Max: Just a Torchic? Why didn't you get a Treecko or a Mudkip? Torchjc replied with attacking Max with pecks. Ash gave a satisfied smirk.

Caroline: well I think its cute. So what are going to do now?

May: I'm gonna travel with Ash and his friends

Caroline: that sounds like fun and it could be a good experience.

Norman: alright Ash you can go and get your pokemon healed and then we can have our battle. Your friends can stay with us.

Ash: alright then. Bye guys, I'll be back soon.

Everyone: bye Ash.

Ash headed off to the Pokemon Center, While his friends decided to share there experiences.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there's Chapter 3. I wanted to make up for the little action so far. Also there's a reason I split the chapter.**

**Anyway's hope you Enjoyed and hope you Review =D**


	4. A new Menace

**Well now to chapter 4.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ash was on his way to the Pokemon Center until he noticed some odd people around.

Voice: AAAAAHHHH!

Ash: that..doesn't sound pleasant.

Ash slowly opened the door and carefully looked around. He noticed that two people were dragging Nurse Joy to another room.

There was a girl and two other guys holding guns and they all had Houndoom with odd looking armor.

Ash: (I could handle the Houndoom, but the people with guns could be risky)

After a minute or two Ash couldn't wait any longer and when the people weren't looking he commanded his Pikachu to Thunderbolt the group. Ash was successful at getting the group to flinch, but they were still standing and now that is cover was blown, he knew he had to act fast or he was screwed.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunder.

Again Pikachu attacked but this time the group and the Houndoom were looking weak.

girl: Houndoom use Flamethrower.

Ash: Pikachu dodge and use Thunder again.

Pikachu dodged and Ash ended up doing so as well. Once Pikachu's thunder hit he saw that the Houndooms fell and so did one of the guys and the girl. The one guy tried to run but one of the people stopped him. Ash ran to where the nurse had been taken.

He saw the two guys coming back towards him.

Guy 1: Who are you?

Guy 2: What happened to the rest of the guys?

Ash: Names Ash Ketchum and if you don't want to be electrocuted to unconsciousness then you'll answer some of my questions.

Guy 1: So you took them out? No matter you won't stop us.

Guy 2: By now you should be weak if you had to deal with the others.

Ash: Pikachu has had tougher fights for breakfast.

No one spoke for a moment.

Ash: Well? Do you have any pokemon?

On closer inspection Ash could see the guys had no poke balls, at least that he could see.

Ash: Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

Pikachu shocked both the guys and hard.

Guy 2: F-Fine! What do you want to know?

Ash: 1) Who are you guys and what are guys doing? 2) Where's Nurse joy?

Guy 1: Nurse Joy is at the end of this hall.

Guy 2: We are Team Magma and when we tell everyone else about you, prepare for the beating of a lifetime.

Guy 1: That's right Steve when we get the team in a gang against you will beat you so hard colorful will be an understatement.

Steve: And your friends and family too, right John?

John: yea.

Ash: alright leave already.

Steve: fine but you will wish you never met us.

Ash(getting quite annoyed with the chatter boxes): already regretting it.

As the Magma members left, Ash went down the hall and opened the door.

Nurse Joy: Thank you.

Ash: no problem.

Nurse Joy: Well time to get back to healing pokemon.

Ash: alright, can I heal mine now?

Nurse Joy: sure.

Ash gave Joy his poke balls and left. All of sudden the power was back on. When he got back he noticed that the people looked relieved and happy. Ash left the pokemon center and went back to the Maple house.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

May: Ash where have you been?!

Ash: Well I was held up at the pokemon center by a group called Team Magma.

May: did they hurt you?!

Ash: Nope, I defeated them before they could do much.

May: Well that's good to hear.

Brock: yeah I was worried.

Norman: I surprised, Team Magma aren't a bunch of pushovers.

May: You've dealt with Team Magma?

Norman: Once and they almost beat me.

Ash: Where's Misty?

May: She and Max went out.

Ash: But Misty is to old for Max.

May giggled at the joke, but Ash's luck had ran out as Misty heard what Ash said and was anything but happy. BOONG! Ash had felt the fury of Misty and her magical mallet.

Ash: Owww. So, Norman, you ready for tomorrow's battle?

Norman: of course, especially since you took down Team Magma so easily.

Ash: (Yawning) alright; well I'll get some sleep for now.

May: (yawning as well) sounds like a good idea.

Norman: Well Ash you can share a room with May. Misty, you can share a room with Max, and Brock, you can stay in the guest room.

All the kids: alright.

After everyone left:

Caroline: do you really think that boy defeated Team Magma so easily.

Norman: Maybe; tomorrow we'll see.

Caroline: Why did you let him sleep with are daughter?

Norman: I though that it would help them both.

Caroline: I don't think are daughter should be in a relationship THIS soon!

Norman: I think it will be just fine.

Caroline: (sigh) I think you're to laid back, but maybe you're right.

WITH ASH AND MAY 9:56 P.M.

May: So you really took those Team Magma members down easily?

Ash: yep. I had to shock two of them really bad.

May: Oh; by the way where you planning on going when you get the badge.

Ash: I don't know. Are you still gonna travel with me?

May: Sure. After all, there is no one I would rather travel with.

Ash: Alright; goodnight May.

May: Goodnight Ash.

Misty: So that's why May doesn't like battling.

Max: Yep, she likes traveling but not so much battling.

Misty: (oh just wait till Ash hears this)

THE NEXT MORNING 9:12 A.M.

Ash: uuugh.

May: Ash get up!

Ash: just a few more minutes.

May: C'mon, please get!

Ash: give me a reason.

May: Gym battle! Remember?!

Ash: rrrg.

(May gives Ash a peck on the cheek)

Ash: Alright I'm up and ready to go!

May: well lets go!

Ash: actually I left my pokemon at the pokemon center

May: ok I'll meet you there.

IN THE GYM 10:00 A.M.

Norman: Ready Ash!

Ash: As I'll ever be.

Norman: alright, go Slakoth.

A Sloth like pokemon appeared standing on its hind legs.

Ash: Slakoth eh? (pulls out pokedex)

Pokedex:** It sleeps virtually all day and night long. It doesn't change its nest its entire life, but it sometimes travels great distances by swimming in rivers.**

Ash: Well… Go Taillow. Taillow Tai, it announced.

Brock: Let the battle begin!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, that's chapter 4. I was going to split it between Ash and May's perspectives but I decide that wasn't necessary and don't worry Steve and John will be back… eventually.**


	5. The Gym Battle and A little Learning

Alright time for Chapter 5 and the Gym battle

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ash: Taillow use peck**

**Norman: Slakoth use slash**

**Taillow managed to land the blow but so did Slakoth. As much as it hurt Taillow, it could still keep fighting.**

**Ash: alright Taillow use Peck once more**

**Taillow peck the Slakoth, which now was not moving, and once it collided Slakoth fainted.**

**Ash: Why didn't Slakoth move?**

**Norman: Slakoth return; its ability keeps it from moving every other turn. Vigoroth go!**

**Ash: Vigoroth? (pulls out pokedex)**

**Pokedex: Vigoroth- The evolved form of Slakoth. It can't keep still because its blood boils with energy. It runs through the fields and mountains all day to calm itself. If it doesn't, it can't sleep at night.**

Norman: I'll warn you now that Vigoroth is much stronger then Slakoth and doe not have the same ability.

Brock: Let the battle continue!

Ash: Taillow use wing attack.

Norman: Slakoth use Slash.

Taillow landed its blows once again but met its end when Vigoroth landed its slash attack.

Ash: Taillow return! Go Treecko!

Brock Vigoroth vs. Treecko, let the battle begin!

Ash: Treecko use pound

Norman: Vigoroth use slash

Vigoroth attack immediately but Treecko was smart and jumped out of the way, but continued its attack. Vigoroth backed up little, but quickly shrugged it off. They continued with the same attack, but this time Vigoroth hit Treecko after it had been hit. Treecko now had a green aura around it.

Max: That's Treecko's overgrowth, it makes Treecko's grass attacks stronger.

Ash: ("great, but does it know any grass attacks?") (Checks pokedex) Absorb. Treecko use absorb.

Vigoroth began to feel weak when it noticed vines at it feet. After a moment Vigoroth was down.

Norman: Vigoroth return. Well Ash I'm impressed you managed to defeat two of my pokemon with pokemon you just caught. However this last one's going to be the real test. Go Slaking!

A big Ape pokemon appeared and it looked ready to go.

Pokedex:** Slaking- the evolved form of Vigoroth, Ability: Truant. It's the worlds most slothful pokemon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once.**

Ash: This sounds painful.

Brock: Treecko vs. Slaking, Go!

Norman: Slaking use Hyper beam

Ash: Treecko dodge!

But it was to late Treecko had been hit and when it hit the ground it was out.

Ash: Treecko return! Pikachu I'm counting on you.

As Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder it face the big sloth pokemon.

Ash: Pikachu Thunder

Pikachu used Thunder on the sloth which looked like it hurt but the pokemon didn't move and Ash knew it was truant.

Ash: Pikachu again!

Pikachu did another Thunder which looked like it had nearly finished the pokemon off. Pikachu gave another Thunder and Slaking fell.

Ash: Yes! We did it!

May: Yay Ash!

Norman: (looks like he really is a tough trainer). Well Ash that was a great battle and you did really well.

Ash: thanks.

OUTSIDE THE GYM 5:33 P.M.

Norman: Well Ash it seems that your worthy of having the Balance Badge!

Ash takes the badge

Ash: I GOT… A BALANCE BADGE!

Misty: Yea we know, we were there.

Norman: so Ash where are you going next?

Ash: well I think it would be nice to get the four badges before this one.

Norman: Alright, then your first stop is Rustboro City

Ash: alright lets go guys.

Misty, Brock, and May: yea

Norman: Tomorrow.

Ash's group: huh?

Norman: how about tomorrow, you can stay here again tonight.

Ash's group: alright.

Ash: But first let me go to the pokemon center.

May: I'll go too.

Caroline: alright, but be home soon.

Ash & May: ok.

AT THE POKEMON CENTER 6:21 P.M.

Ash: Thanks for healing my pokemon Nurse Joy.

May: Ash, I was wondering if you could teach me how to battle with my Torchic.

Ash: ok lets go outside.

As they left the pokemon center they noticed a bunch of worm pokemon.

Ash notices and covers his ears. However May taps his shoulder.

May: why were you holding your ears shut?

Ash: aren't you scared of those bug pokemon? (points at bug pokemon)

May: no, actually there rather cute.

Ash: what… wait what are those pokemon?

May: I think they're Wurmple.

Ash: well this could be a good time to use Torchic.

May: alright; Go Torchic! Torchic Tor, the tiny chick pokemon announced. Ok now what?

Ash: use your pokedex to look up its attacks.

May did so and found a list containing two attacks.

May: Torchic use tackle.

Torchic tackled the Wurmple and knocked it out.

May: alright go poke ball!

The poke ball hit the pokemon and immediately caught it.

May: well that was easy.

Ash: it may be easy now, but it will get harder.

May: ok. I think its time we go back home

Ash: alright.

AT THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE 6:48 P.M.

May: Ash before we go in…

Ash: yeah?

May kisses Ash which catches him off-guard, but he returns it.

May: well let's go in and get something to eat.

Ash: ok I'm pretty hungry.

Norman: Well your finally back.

Ash: yep, and May got her a new pokemon.

May: with Ash telling me what to do.

Norman: either way, it's nice to see you getting along.

Max: Although I don't know how to describe you two kissing.

Caroline: May, were you two really?

May: No!

Caroline: May?

May (defeated): Yes. So!

Ash: Yeah, what's the big deal?!

Caroline: Well I don't want my daughter being with a little Casanova and being unsupervised.

Ash: So what are you gonna do?

Caroline: We're going to let Max go with you since he seems to be so concerned.

May: But MOMM!

Caroline: No buts!

May: fine. Can we have dinner now.

Caroline: alright I'll get your dinner started right away.

Misty: Ash we need to talk.

Ash: ok.

OUTSIDE:

Misty: Ash you need to know something about May.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's Chapter 5 and boy did it take some time to write. Anyways Read & Review.**


End file.
